Business applications allow end users to perform business tasks via designated user interfaces (UIs) or views. With some business applications, end users cannot effectively interact with the UI views unless they understand the logic behind each UI view and how the UI views relate to each other. As a result, end users typically have to go through extensive training before they can start working with the designated UI views.
An expense associated with training can be minimized through the use of an additional tool known as a UI wizard. The UI wizard guides end users through different views, using step-by-step dialogs. The development of a UI wizard is usually done using a procedural or object-oriented programming language by experienced software developers that have thorough understanding of the underlying business logic. If the business logic changes, the wizard code needs to be modified, and then shipped to the customers with a new product release.